


And Then He Was Our Roommate

by Justsomeone555



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Toph Beifong, Engineer Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Jet/Katara (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Precious Aang (Avatar), Toph Beifong Swears, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: "This is a bad idea." Sokka said in a sing-song voice, Toph lightly smacked him on the shoulder. Aang ignored his friends words and continued. "Zukos a good guy! He won't be much trouble!"Or:Aang convinces Sokka, Katara, and Toph to let his old friend Zuko move into their apartment after he goes through a break up.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 31





	And Then He Was Our Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely 100% totally completely not inspired by the fact I started watching New Girl today.

This was a bad idea, there's no way it was a _good_ idea. Not when some random guy is laying on their couch with a tub of ice cream next to him. Not when that random guy obviously has some _dark_ and _mysterious_ past that Sokka probably only ever saw in a poorly budgeted film. 

"How long is he staying here for?" Sokka leaned over to Aang, who was staring down at his phone texting. Probably Katara from the smile he had on his face. "I can hear you." Zuko-the mopey guy on the couch- shot back at him, turning his head for a split second as if to make Sokka feel threatened. 

He was undeniably attractive, he had the facial structure of a male model. The only reason they probably wouldn't let him pass in the business is that large burn scar that covered nearly half of his face. Zuko also reminded Sokka of one of those emo teens from high school movies, that tried way to hard to be sad and edgy. 

"However long he wants," Aang smiled, though he was glaring at Sokka. "Hes going through something." He whispered, and he swore he could see Zuko slump forward a bit. 

"Okay, whatever, I'm just saying that he should buy the ice cream." Zuko stood up and grabbed the half empty tub. He took the spoon out and put it into his mouth as he stuck the lid back on. 

"Done, you choose bad flavors anyways." Sokkas eyes widened at the claim, a bit offended. Just because he's attractive and emotional doesn't mean he can bash his rocky road ice cream. Sokka watched as Zuko wandered off to the kitchen so he could put the tub away. 

"Kataras going to be late." Aang set his phone down with a frown on his face. It was always a mystery regarding what time Katara would be in and out of the house for her job. She was a resident surgeon- _almost an attending_ -mainly focusing on trauma. 

Many people thought it was odd, they all had a pretty steady income and can do more than afford houses on their own. Except, all of them living together in some big apartment was so much fun. 

Sokka was an engineer, a pretty good one at that. Aang was awfully high up in his conflict mediator job and Toph was a part of the interrogation unit in the FBI. Zuko, though, he was a mystery. Sokka wasn't even sure the guy had a job all he'd been doing the past few days was lay on the couch.

It was Saturday though, so the only person out working was Katara since she was pulled off into some surgery from a car crash, and Toph who had to run back and get some files. So, he was stuck here with Aang and Zuko. 

Which was fine, really it was. Aang was fun to be around and Zuko was pretty easy to ignore when you didn't want to watch any TV. "You're out of milk." Zuko walked back in, shaking around an empty milk gallon. That was when Sokka noticed that Zuko was still wearing the clothes he lended him two days ago. 

It was pathetic, actually. It made Sokka feel even worse for the poor guy, Zuko was too scared to go get his own belongings at some exes apartment. There was no crying in the shower, or walking around the house with a messy bun and stained sweatpants like his sister did way back in highschool. 

Somehow, it was even more sad to see Zuko just laying around expressionless and eating so much ice cream it made Sokkas stomach hurt just watching him stuff his face. 

"Let's go get some then." Sokka gave Aangs shoulder a light tap and stood up from his chair next to the counter. "You're coming too." He pointed to Zuko, who was running a hand through his unruly hair. "What? Why?" 

"We're making a stop and getting you your own clothes." Zuko grimaced and it was probably the most emotion Sokka has seen from the guy ever since he got here. "I dont know..." he put his hand to the back on his neck. 

"You've got no choice buddy." 

___

Zuko sat in the backseat of Sokkas truck, a new gallon of milk resting on his lap. His thumb brushing over the dark blue cap atop of it as he skimmed his eyes across the scenery out of the window. Trying to ignore that he recognized all the buildings and that they were nearing Jets house. 

"Itll be a quick in and out, want us to come with?" Aang turned back to Zuko as he proposed the offer. Zuko waved his hand a bit to decline it, the truck slowing to a stop outside the house. He moved the milk from his lap to next to him and opened the door. 

"Quick in and out." He muttered, closing it behind him and jogging up to the house. The paint on it was falling off and there were scratches all over the door, Sokka swore he could see tape all over one of the windows. 

"Maybe we should've gone with him." Aang says, his hand ghosting over the handle. Sokka shifted a bit so he could see Zuko over Aangs head. "No, hes gotta do this by- is that _Jet_?!" Sokka leaned even closer to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. 

Jet was easy to spot though, his crazy hair and that cigarette he almost always had in his mouth, even if it wasn't lit. It was more confusing how someone like Jet could be so efficient at breaking hearts, Kataras back in highschool and now Zukos? What kind of powers does this man have?

"I didn't know that." Aang leaned back against the seat. Jet stepped aside with a smirk on his face as he let Zuko into the house that undeniably smelled like weed or cigarette smoke _or both._

It took awhile for Zuko to leave the house, his brow furrowed and shoulders arched as he stomped to the truck. Jet ran a few steps, but ultimately stopped and reduced to yelling for Zuko to come back. He didn't listen or respond, just tossed the two duffel bags he was holding into the bed of the truck and climbed back into the car. 

"Ignore him, he's on probation anyways." That statement didn't really help with the fact that Jet was trying to grab as many pebbles and rocks as he could to throw at the three young men. The truck screeched as he sped off down the street. 

___

When they got back to the apartment Katara and Toph were already back. Toph nursing a bottle of beer, and Katara a glass of red wine. "Hey sweetie, how was the surgery?" Aang set the milk down on the counter and raced to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her. It truly was gagging material, Sokka thought. 

"All good, I've gotta make a stop in tomorrow to check on them but other than that I should have the whole day off." She arched up to kiss him before turning back to Sokka and Zuko. 

"Where have you guys been?" Toph questioned, facing the wrong way. Zuko walked down the hall and over to his room to set the bags down. "Confronting his ex, I was sick of him wearing my clothes." 

Katara oo'd as she set down her glass and rested her elbows on the table. "How douchey? On a scale of one to ten." Sokka grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge, kicking the door closed with the heel of his foot. 

"Jet." 

"By what? Looks? Personality?" Toph waved her hand out, she always was asking for specifics. 

"No, no," Sokka laughed as he cracked bottle open "I mean it was Jet." Katara looked back to Aang, who nodded in confirmation. Toph bent over and started to cackle. She took another sip of wine, laughter beginning to bubble up inside of her. 

"Hes on probation." Aang grabbed her shoulder, leaning forward as his shoulders shook from laughing. "I thought he'd be dead!" Toph said in-between laughs, taking another sip of her beer. The rest of the room erupted into laughter, some smacked the table and others their knee. 

Zuko watched the four of them with a smile on his face, he was leaning up against a doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. In all honesty, the whole situation was pretty funny. Although, he was more glad he got to have the opportunity to be with people who really genuinely cared, it reminded him of his uncle. 

And thats all he really needed. 


End file.
